Handy Man by dirtydarella
by claudia20100
Summary: A Draco piace vivere nella Londra Babbana, soprattutto quando si tratta di riparazioni necessarie per casa sua. Ha sempre saputo a chi rivolgersi.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale.<em>

oOoOo

_**TITOLO:**__**Handy Man**__ (Tuttofare)_

_**AUTRICE:**__ dirty_darella_

_**RATING:NC17**_

_**PARING:**__ Harry/Draco_

_**TRAMA:**__ A Draco piace vivere nella Londra Babbana, soprattutto quando si tratta di riparazioni necessarie per casa sua. Ha sempre saputo a chi rivolgersi._

_**GENERE**: Erotico, Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: Sesso descrittivo_

_**LINK:**__ L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:  
># Livejournal ( link diretto alla storia ^ dirty-darella. livejournal. com12884. html ^)_

_**TRADUZIONE:**__ La storia è one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

oOoOo

_Dedicata a __**nefene**__, per il suo compleanno.  
>Grazie per il tuo aiuto nel betare le storie, nell'essere sempre disponibile ad aiutare le scrittricitraduttrici nei guai. Sei il tuttofare di Nocturne Alley!  
>Buon Compleanno!<em>

oOoOo

Aveva inviato un gufo durante la mattinata e, sebbene dopo un'ora non vi fosse ancora nessuna risposta, non era preoccupato - Harry veniva immancabilmente ogni volta. Draco avrebbe voluto aver scritto qualcosa di più urgente, ma aveva già usato tutte le scuse improrogabili. Solo nell'ultimo mese la sua casa aveva misteriosamente subito di tutto, da un tubo dell'acqua scoppiato a un piccolo incendio nel soggiorno.

Si sedette sulla sua sedia più comoda mentre leggeva il giornale - o almeno fingeva di farlo. L'unica cosa che indossava era una vestaglia - non quella della seta, che era fin troppo evidente. Tuttavia, si era assicurato che sembrasse accidentalmente caduta dalla sua spalla sinistra, lasciando esposta una porzione di pelle pallida. Era abbastanza sicuro di aver visto Harry guardargli la clavicola una volta, durante l'incidente della 'doccia rotta' e da allora aveva fatto di tutto per averla sempre esposta.

Infine, dopo che le mani di Draco erano in pratica diventate macchiate per l'inchiostro nero della carta, ci fu il suono del fuoco del camino che ruggì accendendosi, e una raffica di ansia gli attraversò le vene. Aveva incluso Harry nei suoi incantesimi di guardia il giorno si era trasferito, e non si era mai preso la briga di toglierlo. Quel giorno, poiché la madre di Draco aveva chiesto una sorta di favore, Harry era venuto per aiutarlo a trasferirsi. Anche se aveva previsto che il bruno si sarebbe comportato come se doverlo aiutare fosse la cosa peggiore al mondo, non era accaduto. Invece, Harry era stato paziente nello spiegare le cose a Draco, come funzionava tutto, a cosa stare attenti nel comportarsi di fronte ai Babbani, e così via. Entro la fine della giornata, Harry aveva trascorso più di dieci ore con lui, ed era stato abbastanza... carino. Quando aveva detto a Draco che, se aveva qualche problema, poteva sempre mandargli un gufo, il biondo aveva accettato quell'offerta. Molte volte.

"Ehi Malfoy, " disse Harry, spolverando la fuliggine dalla sua camicia babbana.

"Potter", disse, abbassando la spalla in modo che il suo vestito cadesse giù un pochino di più. "Sono contento che tu sia venuto".

"Uh, certo, " disse Harry, i suoi occhi guizzarono sulla spalla esposta prima di girare la testa dall'altra parte. "Allora qual è il 'contenitore-che-cucina-cibo' che non funziona? Ti riferivi al forno o al microonde? "

"Il piccolo".

"Ah, " disse Harry, andando dritto in cucina. Draco si alzò e lo seguì, assicurandosi che la sua vestaglia fosse non troppo larga sul suo corpo in modo da non cadere.

"Io non capisco perché ti disturbi a vivere nella Londra babbana, visto che sei sempre in difficoltà con questa casa, " mormorò Harry.

_Perché tu__ vivi qui_. Non avrebbe mai potuto dire una cosa del genere a voce alta, così invece scrollò le spalle.

Certo, aveva sempre avuto un ... _sentimento_ per Potter. Nei suoi anni a Hogwarts non sapeva davvero come descriverlo, essendo troppo sconvolto anche solo per chiamarlo cotta. Durante i vari eventi della guerra era almeno maturato abbastanza da ammettere a se stesso che, in realtà, non voleva che l'altro mago morisse. Era stato durante il giorno in cui si era trasferito in quel luogo che aveva pienamente accettato i suoi sentimenti per quello che erano.

"Andiamo a dare un'occhiata, " disse Harry con un sospiro. Iniziò a spingere alcuni bottoni e, quando non ricevette risposta, diede una buona botta sul lato. Draco quasi si mise a ridere - Harry non faceva poi miracoli, perciò era sempre necessario che tutto ciò che si dovesse sistemare avesse una facile riparazione.

C'era un piccolo sorriso sul suo viso mentre guardava Harry aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre rifletteva. L'espressione era così carina da essere quasi illegale. Indossava la camicia verde che si intonava ai suoi occhi, quella per cui Draco si era accidentalmente lasciato sfuggire che stesse bene su di lui - almeno non aveva detto che la pensava in quel modo perché era stretta e avvolgente.

Draco sapeva che sedurre un uomo etero e, peggio ancora, un etero ex-rivale, non sarebbe stato facile, ma Potter non lo _guardava_ nemmeno. All'inizio, aveva pensato che il suo aspetto femminile avrebbe potuto giocare a suo vantaggio. Forse Harry sarebbe stato in grado di dimenticare, almeno una volta, che non era una donna. Finora, però, sembrava tutto così completamente senza speranza.

Tuttavia, non aveva intenzione di rinunciare.

"Malfoy, " disse Harry, la sua voce con un tono di leggero rimprovero. "Guarda, è scollegato. Ricordi che ti ho detto che le cose non funzionano così? "

"Oh, " disse, spostando solo un po' più a sinistra in modo da entrare di più nella visuale di Harry. "Mi dispiace. Da qui, faccio io".

Appena si abbassò, si assicurò che la parte posteriore della sua vestaglia scivolasse verso il basso, rivelando entrambe le spalle e un po' della sua schiena. Quando si chinò per collegare il cavo, sentì solo un lieve imbarazzo per il modo in cui si assicurò che il suo culo sporgesse e si dimenasse. Quando si voltò, però, non fu una sorpresa che gli occhi di Potter sembrassero guardare ovunque tranne che lui - sfrecciando lungo la stanza, come se fossero a caccia di un boccino invisibile. Draco si alzò in piedi, facendo del suo meglio per non mostrare la delusione sul suo volto.

"Uhm ... " disse Harry, e all'improvviso era così vicino che Draco respirò a malapena. "Malfoy, la tua vestaglia sta scivolando via."

Oh, e ora le mani di Harry stavano sfiorando la sua pelle, lentamente, dolcemente, tirando su la vestaglia sulle spalle. Pensò, o forse era una disperata speranza, quelle mani abbronzate indugiarono solo un po' più del necessario.

Prima che qualsiasi tipo di pensiero razionale potesse intromettersi, Draco afferrò la nuca di Harry e lo attirò in un bacio violento. Sentiva come se il suo corpo fosse in fiamme mentre muoveva le sue labbra contro di quelle del bruno, affondando le mani nelle ciocche nere e setose. Non sapeva cosa diavolo stesse facendo, oltre a rovinare mesi di progettazione e magari ogni possibilità che avesse mai potuto avere con Harry, ma non riusciva a smettere. Mesi, forse anche anni di desideri repressi gli scorrevano nelle sue vene, alimentandolo, costringendolo a gemere e premere il suo corpo contro quello sodo di fronte a lui, premendo la prova di quanto fosse attratto da Harry nella coscia del bruno.

In un istante Harry lo stava spingendo via, con furiosi occhi verdi spalancati per la sorpresa. Draco aprì la bocca, ma la sua maledetta voce si rifiutò di funzionare, e il suo cervello non era di alcun aiuto perché non aveva idea di cosa cazzo dire adesso. La sua reazione istintiva, dettata dal panico, fu quella di scappare, ma Harry aveva una salda presa su suoi avambracci, e non era sicuro di avere la forza di liberarsi.

"Malfoy ... " disse Harry, la sua voce bassa e roca. Nonostante la sua completa inadeguatezza, Draco sentì un fremito di eccitazione corrergli lungo la schiena e nel suo cazzo.

"Io ... io ... "

Con un gemito, Harry lo tirò in avanti, e per un breve istante Draco temette di stare per essere preso a testate, invece fu baciato. Oh giorno glorioso, Harry lo stava baciando. Oh cazzo, _Harry lo stava baciando con la lingua_.

Gemette, il suo corpo fremette quando una coscia muscolosa si introdusse tra le sue gambe. Quando ne seguì lo sfregamento più delizioso al mondo, il bacio fu interrotto mentre la testa di Draco ciondolò all'indietro. Quello doveva essere un sogno, era impossibile che stesse accadendo per davvero.

Le mani di Harry sembravano molto reali, tuttavia, soprattutto quando si trasferirono sensualmente sul suo petto, il loro calore bruciava la sua pelle. Quando i suoi capezzoli furono pizzicati, le ginocchia di Draco cedettero e si sciolse sul corpo di Harry.

"Cazzo", imprecò il bruno, "sei davvero sensibile."

Con la sua faccia nascosta nella piega del collo di Harry, Draco non ebbe la forza di volontà per tirarsi indietro e rispondere, così invece leccò la carne abbronzata che stava solleticando le sue labbra. Il gemito di Harry risuonò così intimo e vicino, che desiderò davvero sentirlo ancora e ancora.

"Anche tu, " mormorò.

In un attimo un senso di orrore si abbatté su Draco quando Potter si ritrasse completamente ancora una volta. L'unica cosa per cui non era pronto, tuttavia, fu sentire il suo corpo sollevato all'improvviso, e gli ci volle un attimo per rendersi conto che Harry _lo aveva appena gettato sopra la sua spalla_.

"Cosa -"

"Camera, " Harry grugnì, come se fosse una sorta di cavernicolo. La cosa successiva di cui Draco fu consapevole fu di attraversare la porta ed essere gettato senza tante cerimonie sul letto.

"Potter, cosa ti prende?" chiese Draco, sedendosi, per poi fermarsi quando notò il modo in cui Harry si stava in pratica strappando via i suoi abiti. Una scarpa volò via, sbattendo contro il muro lontano e, un secondo dopo, la camicia di Harry fu aperta, rivelando un ampio torace abbronzato.

"Che cosa mi prende?" disse Harry, un'aria di pericolo trapelava nella sua voce - un suono cui Draco sarebbe potuto facilmente diventare dipendente. "Sei tu quello che mi chiama qui tutto il tempo, con aria impudente, metà vestito e mostrando miglia e miglia di pelle lattea. Un uomo può essere tentato solo fino a questo limite, prima di perdere la pazienza, ".

"P-Potter, che cosa-"

"E ora prendi e mi baci? Bene, questa era l'ultima goccia, Malfoy". Saltò sul letto, le mani sul corpo di Draco prima di essere addirittura atterrato. Oh Merlino, il bruno _era completamente nudo e nel suo letto_.

La cintura della vestaglia di Draco fu tirata, e non un secondo dopo le labbra di Harry erano sul suo petto, a baciare e leccare una scia su ogni centimetro di pelle esposta. Mani forti si spostarono lungo i fianchi, e nonostante i movimenti frettolosi, Harry era dolce e gentile mentre maneggiava il corpo di Draco. Una foschia di piacere occupò i pensieri del biondo, il suo corpo tremante per l'eccitazione più intensa che avesse mai sentito.

Harry si tirò indietro - per la terza fottuta volta quel giorno, il provocatore - e guardò Draco con un sorriso sexy-da-impazzire. "Sei in debito con me, aiutami a smaltire tutta questa tensione sessuale".

Draco sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa?"

"È meglio che tu sia un attivo davvero in gamba", replicò, sporgendosi dal letto per cercare qualcosa. Quell'azione fece dimenare un culo molto allettante davanti agli occhi di Draco, e fu abbastanza sicuro di stare per venire su tutte le sue lenzuola prima ancora di essere arrivati alla parte interessante. Troppo presto, o forse non abbastanza presto, Harry emerse con la sua bacchetta in mano e un sorriso di trionfo sulle labbra deliziosamente gonfie. Draco non capì l'incantesimo utilizzato, ma fu abbastanza sicuro di conoscerlo mentre guardava Harry far scivolare un dito _dentro di sé_. Merlino dolcissimo.

"Girati, " gemette Draco, mentre la sua mano scendeva per alleviare un po' della pressione nel suo inguine. Harry fece come gli era stato chiesto, chinandosi così Draco poteva vedere come un dito abbronzato e lubrificato entrava in quel corpo delizioso ancora e ancora. Ansimò quando si unì un secondo, poi un terzo, e oh, stava impazzendo. Senza rendersene conto, allungò le mani e afferrò i fianchi di Harry, trascinando il suo corpo vicino.

"Quasi pronto?" sussurrò all'orecchio di Harry, sorridendo compiaciuto quando il bruno rabbrividì sotto di lui.

"Sì", disse con voce rauca. Quando Harry si girò, però, come in precedenza l'ansia si impadronì di Draco. Stava veramente per accadere, i suoi sogni e le fantasie si stavano realmente realizzando davanti ai suoi occhi. Si chinò lentamente, catturando le labbra di Harry in un tenero bacio mentre le sue mani si spostarono verso il basso. Avvolse le dita intorno al membro indurito di Harry, sentendosi rassicurato nel modo in cui il bruno si inarcò sotto di lui. Sembrava che Harry lo volesse veramente tanto quanto lui, e sperava che sarebbe rimasto così non solo per quella volta.

"Pronto?", chiese, sistemandosi. Harry annuì, un sorriso nervoso gli fiorì sul viso, che era sia rassicurante sia preoccupante. Sperava davvero che il bruno non stesse cominciando a rimpiangere tutto ciò _in quel momento_. Quando Draco si spinse dentro, il più lento che poteva, c'era qualcosa di così perfetto riguardo a quell'attimo che quasi voleva dire qualcosa di teneramente sciocco. Aveva voglia di dar voce a tutti i suoi sentimenti, e pregare che quella non fosse l'unica volta, ma per fortuna riuscì a trattenersi.

In un primo momento il ritmo era lento, i suoi occhi fissi su quelli verdi mentre iniziava a spingere dentro e fuori dal corpo sotto di lui. Guardò il viso del bruno, angolando con cura i suoi colpi fino a quando la testa di Harry scattò finalmente indietro e la sua bocca si aprì in un urlo silenzioso. Merlino, osò pensare Draco, sembrava _stupendo_ mentre provava piacere.

Le sue spinte divennero più frenetiche, mentre mirava con cura al fascio di nervi che faceva singhiozzare Harry di piacere sotto di lui, amando il modo in cui il corpo del bruno reagiva a ogni suo tocco. Onda dopo onda di estasi si abbatterono sul suo corpo, accresciute da ogni lamento e grido che era in grado di strappare a Harry. Iniziò a sentire troppo presto le sue palle ritirarsi mentre qualcosa serpeggiò con forza nel suo ventre.

"Draco, non posso ... " disse Harry attraverso un gemito. Mentre Draco accelerava, spostò verso il basso una mano tremante per afferrare l'erezione umida di Harry. I suoi movimenti erano quasi brutali mentre spingeva e strizzava e, un istante dopo, c'era un liquido caldo che gli bagnava la sua mano. Draco quasi urlò quando il suo orgasmo si impossessò di lui, scattando impotente i fianchi e riversando tutto quello che aveva nel canale di Harry che lo stringeva.

Collassò in un mucchio senza ossa accanto al bruno, mentre il suo respiro ansimante riempiva la stanza. Nonostante la sua stanchezza, spostò un braccio sul petto ansante accanto a lui, sentendo che, se non si fosse ancorato a quel corpo, il bruno sarebbe potuto scappare. No, dopo aver avuto Harry una volta, non era sufficiente. Draco avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per tenerlo al suo fianco nel lungo tempo a venire.

"Sai ... " iniziò Harry, una volta che il loro respiro si fu calmato. Il braccio di Draco si strinse inconsciamente intorno al suo petto - non era sicuro che fosse pronto per qualsiasi cosa il bruno stesse per dire. "Visto che hai sempre problemi a vivere nella zona babbana di Londra... Forse dovresti venire stare con me per un po' . Potrei insegnare tutto quello che c'è da sapere ... potrebbe essere più facile per te. "

Draco sorrise in modo assai enigmatico, forse con un sorriso Serpeverde. "Beh, Potter, se insisti."


End file.
